


A Fine Queen

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween fic request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean is less than thrilled about the Halloween costume that Crowley is forcing him into, but it turns out his boyfriend might have an ulterior motive that could change his opinion on the matter.





	

“Hell no, Crowley, I am _not_ wearing that.”

“A deal’s a deal, Dean,” Crowley’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he pushed the costume back towards his boyfriend. “I wore all of yours.”

That was true, of course. Their little tradition had started the first Halloween they had spent together as a couple. Crowley had seemed to think that he had the right to choose Dean’s costume, despite the hunter’s insistence that he wasn’t going to dress up. When it became apparent that Crowley would force him into a costume if he had to, Dean had proposed the bet – winner chose the loser’s costume. And it had worked out in his favor; he had won every year, making Crowley dress as a demon, an angel (which he had had way too much fun with), and a sexy cowboy (Dean’s personal favorite). This year he had been looking forward to seeing him in a gladiator costume that he had found, but that wasn’t going to be happening now that Crowley had somehow managed to go and ruin his winning streak.

 _“Fine.”_ He grabbed the packaged costume off the table, along with the crown and heels, and went to get changed.

Dean could feel himself turning red as he pulled on the costume. Red, lacy panties; fishnets; red mini skirt with leopard fur trim; red cape attached to puffy sleeves, also trimmed with leopard fur; red heels; and lastly, Crowley had replaced the crown that had been included with the costume with one of those crowns that was like a red puff of fabric in a gold cage, with other jewels thrown on to make it that much more elaborate. Actually, now that Dean was really looking at the crown, the diamonds and rubies lining the rim looked real, as did the pearls lining the rest of the (could it be real?) gold. Leave it to Crowley to go all out with a costume, he supposed – or have a realistic looking fake.

He took a deep breath as he regarded himself in the mirror. When Crowley had won this year, he had been all set for some kind of sexy, embarrassing costume, but a _queen?_ He tugged at the skirt uncomfortably; it wasn’t the worst thing he had ever worn, but if Crowley insisted on going _out…_ well, he just really hoped he could convince him to spend Halloween at home.

He made his way back to the throne room (with a bit of difficulty in the heels) to find Crowley leaning against the side of his throne, wearing his usual suit, but with the addition of a gold crown decorated with diamonds and rubies. His eyes roamed obviously over Dean as he approached.

“My… you look positively _delicious.”_

Dean came to a stop in front of him, fixing him with a half-hearted glare. “You know, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t count as a couple’s costume when you’re going as yourself.”

Crowley grinned. “I’ve never heard of that rule.” He reached out, brushing his hand up the length of Dean’s leg, lightly skimming the bit of thigh beneath the skirt. “Either way, it’s a rule worth breaking. You make a fine queen.”

Dean rolled his eyes, attempting to shift his weight to stand more comfortably and failing. “Okay, I can’t stand in these things a second longer.” He turned so that he could sink down onto Crowley’s throne. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to keep these on all night.” He glanced up to see Crowley regarding him with a hungry expression. He smirked slightly. “Something on your mind?”

“I was just thinking… the costume – the throne – it suits you….” He licked his lips. “You’d make a good queen.”

Dean scoffed, looking away. “Very funny, Crowley.”

“I’m being serious.” Dean’s eyes snapped back to his fixed gaze. “I want you as my queen – I have for a while.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver and black ring with an unusual texture. “Do I need to get down on one knee, or will this do?”

Dean blinked, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “You… you’re asking me to marry you?”

“And you’re getting flustered over it – isn’t that sweet.” But Crowley’s expression carried none of its usual arrogance; he was trying for suave, but it was clear that he was nervous.

And as for Dean, well… this was _Crowley._ He had always felt quite certain of the fact that marriage was not in the cards for them. Really, there were very few instances in his life when he had entertained the idea of marriage at all. There was when he was a kid, of course; back when he was sure that hunting monsters was sure to make someone fall hopelessly in love with him. That was before the harsher realities of the life had set in, before he knew that he’d be putting anyone he settled down with in danger. But there’d still been those times when he had thought he might be able to get out of the life at some point, and that he just might get lucky enough to find someone to settle down with.

And then he’d fallen for Crowley. Well, he certainly wasn’t dragging him into any harm by being with him, but it opened up a whole other can of worms. Dean didn’t doubt Crowley’s feelings for him, he hadn’t for a very long time, but that still didn’t mean that their relationship was secure. Crowley was the King of Hell and he was a hunter, and deep down he had always known that it couldn’t last, as much as he tried to avoid thinking about that fact.

But they had lasted – for a few years now – against all odds. In that time, Dean had found it easier to ignore his fears, but he had still never exactly been confident in their future. After all, last time he checked, demons didn’t do long-term relationships, and they certainly didn’t do marriage.

So why was Crowley holding a ring out to him, asking him to marry him?

Half of his mind was threatening to shut down, simply unable to process the information. The other half was screaming that Crowley _actually wanted to marry him._ Crowley, _King of Hell,_ was willing to make a vow to spend the rest of his life with _him._

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times, struggling for words as he fought against the dampness he could feel pooling in his eyes. “You can’t be serious,” he finally choked out.

Crowley’s face fell. “You don’t want to,” he breathed out before taking a deep breath a nodding, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Of course not.” His jaw clenched as he moved to put the ring back in his pocket.

“Crowley-”

“It’s fine.” But he was turning away, and it was clear from the portion of his face that Dean could see that he was not fine. “I wasn’t _that_ serious about it. Just though I’d ask.”

Yeah, something told Dean that a marriage proposal wasn’t something the King of Hell would do on a whim. He jumped to his feet, his hand shooting out to grab hold of Crowley’s arm. “Dammit, you idiot. Of course I want to marry you.” He hadn’t really thought over the words before he said them, but they were the truth. The worst thing about their relationship was the uncertainty, and this would take that away. He’d be sure that he had Crowley, that the demon wasn’t going to wake up one day and decide that dating a hunter was too much work. He couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like, but he sure as hell wanted to find out.

Crowley turned to face him again, wide eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “You do?”

“Of course. Now give me the damn ring.”

Crowley’s lips turned up in one of his rare, genuine smiles as he fished the ring out of his pocket again. Dean offered him his left hand, and they both watched him slide the ring onto his finger. When Dean looked up again, he was shocked to see a tear rolling down Crowley’s cheek.

“Look at the King of Hell, getting all emotional.” He grinned, even as he felt a couple of his own tears spilling over.

“The Queen, as well.” He smirked slightly as he reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek.

“Okay, do you have to call me ‘queen’?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. “Yes, I believe I do.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So was this whole costume just a ploy to ask me to marry you?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that’s _all_ it was. I am quite enjoying it.”

“Oh yeah?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, most definitely.” His eyes roamed all over Dean’s body as he spoke, before meeting his eyes again. “In fact, it’s making me think… well, the things I want to do to you right this second are typically frowned upon in public. What do you say we celebrate Halloween privately this year?”

Dean smirked. “Well, maybe this costume isn’t so bad, after all.” He licked his lips as he took a step closer to his fiancé. “A private celebration sounds perfect.”

“Good. Because your perfect ass, in that skirt, bent over my throne sounds absolutely breathtaking.”

“You actually gonna do something about that? Because right now all I’m hearing is talk, _my king.”_

Crowley growled as he grabbed Dean by the puffy sleeves and yanked him down into a heated kiss. His lips were rough, demanding, and absolutely perfect. Yeah, this was the only future Dean wanted – sure, being married to the King of Hell would have its difficulties, but he had never thought much of taking the easy path through life. Crowley was worth every hardship they might face, and he clearly thought that Dean was worth it too, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's costume (minus corset): http://www.mlo.me/upen/v/201208/20120810/Sexy-Leopard-Faux-Leather-Flannel-Multi-Color-Queen-s-Costume-162680-3.jpg
> 
> Dean's crown: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/08/05/2e/08052e3d6686dccd73be89a14ca2bb05.jpg
> 
> Original request: the prompt is basically 'Dean and Crowley make a bet every Halloween where the loser has to wear whatever costume the winner wants. Dean usually wins but this time Crowley used his connections to win and now Dean is stuck wearing a Queen (can be super revealing and slutty if you choose the smutty route) costume and in a way it can lead to some sort of Halloween proposal where Crowley asks Dean to be his queen/wife~. I guess if you want to make it smutty you can have the have celebratory sex' Also, bonus points if you make Dean super emotional and Crowley will forever tease him about it but he ends up getting emotional and crying too. They’re saps XD


End file.
